The Ohio State University was awarded a contract to accrue over 3000 women in the Women's Health Initiative (WHI). This large multi-center trial will 1) test the risks and benefits of hormone replacement therapy (HRT), dietary modification (DM) and supplementation with calcium/vitamin D on the quality of life, Cause-specific morbidity and mortality in postmenopausal women ages 50-79, 2) include and observational study of CT screenees who are ineligible or unwilling to participate in the randomized clinical trials.